


Ghostly Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Wrong and Dance, Frida cheered Manny up by dancing with him.





	Ghostly Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSomeoneElse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneElse/gifts).



Maria was putting Vaseline on Manny's bruises.

Maria said "Manny you can't impress the bad girls they're jerks like Sergio and it's not safe"

Rodolfo and Jorge said "Uh-oh?"

Maria said "And as for you Rodolfo Jorge you keep him safe until I get back"

Rodolfo gives his father a death glare.

"What?"

Frida walked to Manny "Hi Manny you wanna see a dance that i do watch"

1920s music played as Frida began to dance.

Manny thought to himself 'Alright now's my Chance'

But Manny felt like someone make him do the moonwalk and it was his ghostly great grandmother Marimen.

Marimen giggled

"Really!?"

Manny gulped 'Be Strong Manny'

Manny sees Frida dancing and takes a deep breath.

Manny and Marimen join in.

Frida sees Manny dancing.

Suddenly Manny does a back flip which cause Rodolfo and Jorge's jaws to drop.

Marimen said "Bonito" as tears filled her eyes.

Jorge said "Manny you know I can't-"

But Manny began to dance with his grandfather.

Marimen laughed

"It's not funny Marimen"

Frida makes a video and send it to Pablo and Marigraciela.

Marigraciela and Pablo walked into Casa de Macho.

Marigraciela said "Hey Frida I just heard that Manny's great dancing is going on social media"

Pablo said "And his grandfather was bad at dancing but Manny teached him how to dance"

Midnight with the stars and you played 

Manny and Frida blushed and began to slow dance.

Marigraciela said "Que Linda"

Pablo began to dance with Marigraciela.

Frida kissed Manny on the cheek.

Manny whispered "Best dance ever"

The End


End file.
